<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Our Secret This Holiday ❄️ by itsinthestars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28045719">Our Secret This Holiday ❄️</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsinthestars/pseuds/itsinthestars'>itsinthestars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arya &amp; Dany are my two faves in all of GoT, Christmas, Cookies, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Dancing, F/F, F/M, Family Dinners, Family Drama, Fireworks, First Kiss, First Time, Forest Sex, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Frosting, Gendrya - Freeform, Holidays, I Love You, King's Landing, Kissing, Lemon Cakes, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, Making Out, Massage, Mild Language, Modern AU, Modern Westeros, New Year's Eve, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Romance, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content, Slow Dancing, Snow, Thanksgiving, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, Ugly Sweaters, Winterfell, Woman on Top, cuddling by the fire, excited to be writing these two again! Too long!, holiday party, in my fics they are BFFs, rated m for a reason ;), there are minor other relationships but this is solely a Arya/Gendry Fic :)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:09:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28045719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsinthestars/pseuds/itsinthestars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As the Holidays approach, Arya and Gendry are a new couple spending a lot of time together before they reveal to everyone else that they are dating and what better day to reveal that than on Christmas...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Daenerys Targaryen/Margaery Tyrell, Grey Worm/Missandei, Jon Snow/Ygritte, Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Theon Greyjoy/Sansa Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>122</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Underneath The Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's been so long since I last wrote some Gendrya so I'm just excited to get back to it :)</p><p>A lot of upcoming chapters are going to be based on writing prompts I found on Tumblr so kudos to the original poster. Here's a link if you're interested to see: https://pastel-petticoats.tumblr.com/post/167702657544/12-days-of-christmas-prompts</p><p>Hope you like this Holiday fic :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It started just a couple of weeks ago at Thanksgiving at the Stark’s. Arya Stark hadn’t seen <em>him</em> in years, but when she did, that old crush came back, more vital than ever.</p><p>It was near midnight, and as Arya woke up from a brief nap in the family room where part of her family was still watching a Hallmark movie, she yawned and was quick and quiet like a cat as she left the room, before her mother noticed. She was on her way to the kitchen to get a glass of water when the smell of pumpkin and apple was overwhelming and welcoming. She sighed as she entered the cozy, farmhouse style kitchen.</p><p>She was so startled at seeing his backside, in front of the oven, without thinking, she yelped, “Gendry!”</p><p>He turned suddenly, his blue eyes alarmed at first, then relief settled once he saw it was Arya that entered the room. "Evening..." He smirked as he finished with, "Milady."</p><p>Arya rolled her eyes. “Gods—will you shut up about that?” She went to sit on a barstool near Gendry. “So you saw some of my siblings and cousin play-act as Lords and Ladies when we were younger? So what?”</p><p>He just shook his head, but she caught his smirk as he looked away. That made her heart beat faster. She saw his hair grew out again from that hideous cut he had when she last saw him. “Something smells good,” Arya said as she walked in front of Gendry to get a glass from the cabinet and filled it with tap water.</p><p>"I thought in thanks for letting me join you all I would bake a few pies for tomorrow." He shrugged as he looked above the oven at the clock.</p><p>Arya wrinkled her nose in annoyance. “Gendry, you’re my father’s Godson—you’re family and welcome anytime.” She drank from her glass then placed it on the counter and crossed her arms in front of Gendry. “I mean, you haven’t even visited since...” Arya stopped herself before she said the passing of his father, which was about four years ago. After the funeral, Gendry accepted and left to be a sous-chef at an upscale restaurant across the sea in Braavos.  </p><p>Gendry looked down, almost looking ashamed. “I know—I meant to visit, but I was trying to distract myself from the grief. After losing my mother at a young age, then losing him,” He looked at Arya with sincerity, “I just needed to deal with the grief in my way, and I thought leaving would help.” He shrugged.</p><p>“But it didn’t,” Arya said knowingly, her brow raised.</p><p>He shook his head. "It did not. I missed the Starks."</p><p>“We are quite an unforgettable lot,” she says with a small grin.</p><p>"That you are," Gendry said with ease. Then realizing his mistake, he said, "I mean—all of you, not just you..." Gendry looked away, almost embarrassed, and said, "Time to get the pies out."</p><p>Arya went to get herself some extra oven mitts as Gendry put his on and retrieved two pumpkin pies. "The apple pies are in the lower oven."</p><p>Arya and Gendry found themselves sampling a small slice from both pies as they caught up on their lives in the last four years. Arya was glad that he and his childhood friend, Hot Pie, started their restaurant in King's Landing, not far from the University she studied at and near her apartment.</p><p>It was two nights later on Friday when something started. Arya and Gendry were lying on the grass near the Weirwood tree.</p><p>“Just look at all the stars tonight,” Arya sighed happily.</p><p>“Mmm—beautiful,” Gendry agreed as he snuggled into his jacket.</p><p>“Cold, are you?” Arya snickered.</p><p>“Maybe a little,” Gendry replied as he dug his hands in the coat’s pockets.</p><p>Arya bit her lip gently, looking at Gendry’s discomfort, and said, “You can always get a little closer to me.”</p><p>“Oh—yeah, of course.” Gendry moved a little to his right until he felt his thigh press against Arya’s. She did feel warm, he thought.</p><p>“That better?” she asked.</p><p>“Yup—thank you, Arya.”</p><p>She almost swooned in hearing how he said her name as if he liked saying it out loud.</p><p>Arya sighed, feeling Gendry’s whole right side against her. “Winter is coming,” she said. “It always snows before winter starts...Ah, I love this time of the year.”</p><p>“Me too.”</p><p>“Even when I head back to school and have to study for finals, what’s getting me through is that Christmas and the snow is almost here.”</p><p>“You enjoy the snow, huh?”</p><p>“Yes,” she smiled. “And promise you’ll spend the holidays with us.”</p><p>Gendry turned his head to look at Arya’s gray and blue eyes. “Did your father ask you to ask me?”</p><p>Arya scrunched her brows. “No—but I want you to stay with us...We can ride together from King’s Landing.” She liked that idea.</p><p>Gendry nodded his head. “Yeah—sounds good.”</p><p>Arya tried to keep her composure but let a grin come out. “Good,” she said.</p><p>“Mmm...” Gendry continued to stare at Arya as if he was looking at her differently than family.</p><p>Arya stared into his blue eyes, liking the way he was looking at her. “What?” She whispered.</p><p>Gendry moved his head a tad closer to hers as he said in a deep and almost longing voice, “Arya, I—”</p><p>He didn’t finish as Arya quickly pressed her lips against his, kissing him with all she had. Gendry moaned against her lips as he stopped and whispered her name again, in between catching their breath.</p><p>Arya’s eyes sparkled with this new feeling as she moved to be on top of him, his hands at her waist. She raised her brow. “Warm enough now?”</p><p>Gendry nodded as he tugged on her scarf, making Arya lean down and caress his cheek with one hand, the other on his shoulder, as she kissed him hard, feeling him respond. She smiled against his lips, and to keep herself from thinking this was a dream; they continued to kiss underneath the stars.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! Comments are always appreciated :)</p><p>I'm on Tumblr: https://wishingupontheskyandstars.tumblr.com</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Near The Christmas Tree</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is based on the Tumblr writing prompt: decorating the tree. Hope you like :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Professor Ebrose was finishing his last lesson on Westeros's history before finals week, Arya sat at her desk looking out the window. She saw the courtyard where other students were walking, talking, sitting on the grass, and buying coffees and pastries at the Kiosk. Near that Kiosk was a maple tree, and Arya did a double-take, watching a couple kiss passionately against that tree. It almost made her blush, but now she understood that need, that hunger for someone else, their lips and warmth--Gendry.</p><p>Since they started their relationship two weeks ago, they saw each other most days during their lunch breaks, dinners, walks around the University, their cars, and his apartment. It was like they couldn't get enough of each other before going to the next step or final step—sex. Arya was more than ready but was met with the 'taking it slow' mantra from Gendry mostly when he learned that it would be her first time—something Arya accidentally revealed in their many talks after a make-out session. </p><p>"Miss Stark? Miss Stark? Arya Stark!" Professor Ebrose said with annoyance in his tone.</p><p>Arya whipped her head towards the filled lecture hall and saw her professor staring at her from his podium.</p><p>"Sorry, sir—The maple tree outside caught my attention. You said?" She gave him a grin.</p><p>Baffled but not surprised by her response, he sighed and called another student. Arya shrugged and looked out the window again, watching the same couple walk away from the tree, holding hands.</p><p> </p><p>"Ugly sweaters?" Gendry scrunched his forehead. "So, at the party, we're all going to wear sweaters and look stupid?" He says with a scoff and drinks his cup of hot chocolate. He makes a noise of appreciation, which makes Arya half-grin. "You put rum in this, right?"</p><p>Arya nods. "I learn from the best." She gives him a wink as she placed her gray cup on the coffee table. "Now, help me with the ornaments. I want to have this done before they come." She stands and grabs a silver wolf ornament and places it in the middle of the tree. Gendry hands her an ornament that looks like three dragon eggs. Arya smiles as she takes it and puts it in the tree, where it shines brightly. "I'm looking forward to the party."</p><p>"The one with the ugly sweaters?" Gendry said grumpily. </p><p>Arya chuckled. "Yes—Daenerys isn't going to be with us in Winterfell this year, so this will be our time to celebrate Christmas together." She crosses her arms and stares into Gendry's eyes. "And I don't care about the sweaters." She raises her brow, looking bold.</p><p>Gendry laughs and puts up a boat ornament. "You do care—a little, admit it?"</p><p>She shakes her head. "I will not!"</p><p>"Arya..." His gentle tone always makes her weak at the knees; he knows this.</p><p>"Fine," She rolled her eyes. "Maybe just a little but none of my family will be at the party—just friends—so we can be more comfortable- not hide anything." </p><p>"We've been back from Thanksgiving two weeks, and you haven't told Daenerys and Meera about us," Gendry said. "Why is that?" He asks, looking at Arya with curiosity.</p><p>"I just like the feeling of no one knowing yet, that's all." Arya puts an ornament down and walks two short steps into Gendry's arms. "Don't you like no one knowing? It's our little secret for now—I don't know, it just feels..." She kisses him lightly on the lips, and before she turns, she feels Gendry's arms around her waist, lifting her just a little, kissing her hard with need. She smiled against his lips, continuing to move her tongue with his. They are soon interrupted by something furry rubbing against Arya's leg.</p><p>She looks down and picks up Drogon, Daenerys' beloved black cat. "Hey, boy," she raises a couple of fingers, meeting his raised paw. </p><p>"Where are the other two?" Gendry says as he pets Drogon's head gently, receiving a purring response.</p><p>Arya shrugs. "Somewhere around the condo, I exp—" She's interrupted with the noise of an ornament. Both she and Gendry look at the tall Christmas tree's base and see glitter ball ornaments being tossed around by Daenerys' two other cats, Rhaegal and Viserion. Arya hands Drogon to Gendry and squats down, catching an ornament in midair before Viserion grabbed it with his paws. "These are not toys." She hangs the glitter balls in the tree, hearing both cats whine at her.</p><p>In the ornament box, she sees something that makes her grimace, a knitted fish ornament that she almost forgot about. It was her first attempt at knitting, a couple of years ago, when she and the roommates were creating decorations one year. She shook her head and tossed it at Rhaegal, the tuxedo colored cat. "But this one can be a toy—have fun!" Rhaegal throws it in the air with his paw, soon followed by his brother with the light brown coat, running together with it, out of the room.</p><p>Drogon gets fidgety in Gendry's arms. "You want to play with your brothers, huh," he says as he places him on the couch. The black cat jumps off the couch to join his brothers in the hallway. Meows and whining are heard as Arya and Gendry continued to put up ornaments.</p><p>"Here, help me with these," Arya says as she brings out the long string of blue, green, and purple lights to wrap around the tree. After they wrap the lights around and turn them on, brightness from the lights and ornaments shine intensely.</p><p>"It looks great," Gendry said.</p><p>"It's just missing..." Arya looks in another box then smiles, finding what she was looking for. "This." She raises a large snowflake topper and hands it to Gendry. "You put it up."</p><p>Gendry nods and places it carefully on top of the tree. He stands back, next to Arya. "Now, it's complete," she said. She looks at Gendry. "Thanks for doing this with me."</p><p>"Of course—spending more time with you is all I want."</p><p>"Yeah?" Arya looks into his blue eyes.</p><p>Gendry nods as he interlocks his hand with hers, making Arya's heart beat faster as he leads her to the dark couch. She lays on the sofa, bringing Gendry on top of her, feeling and loving his warmth so close to her body. She runs her fingers through his dark hair, gently pulling him towards her, where their lips meet. He puts his knee in between her legs, which makes her shiver with anticipation as she hugs his knee with her thighs, making both of them moan.</p><p>Minutes go by when they are soon interrupted again, this time by the front door, just feet ahead. Arya and Gendry try to break apart quickly, but their lively make-out session is spotted by Arya's roommates and best friends: Meera Reed and Daenerys Targaryen, and her girlfriend, Margaery Tyrell.</p><p>Both Meera and Daenerys have shocked expressions, whereas Margaery has a small grin. She points towards the brightly decorated Christmas tree behind the couple. "Love what you two did with the tree," she says with a coy smile.       </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! Comments are always appreciated :)</p><p>I'm on Tumblr: https://wishingupontheskyandstars.tumblr.com</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Frosting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is based on the Tumblr writing prompt: Baking Cookies. Enjoy ;)</p><p>Also, I will be updating tags tomorrow, just wanted to post this chapter before heading to bed. Thanks so much for your comments and kudos for this fic! It's lovely to see &lt;33333</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Finals are done!" Meera cheerfully said, lifting her goblet filled with red wine.</p><p>"They are finally fucking over!" Arya said with a groan. She pours more wine into her holiday mug.</p><p>"No more studying and taking tests..." Meera starts to say.</p><p>"And no more writing essays and drinking a heavy amount of coffee—I'm still twitchy," Arya says as she massages her right temple. "Ugh, bad week!"</p><p>Daenerys wraps her arm around Arya with a concerned look, "Well, now it's time for some fun!" She lifts her martini glass and looks to Margaery with raised brows.</p><p>Margaery gives a slight grin as she raises her wine glass. "Cheers!" She says.</p><p>"Cheers!" The other three follow as glasses and the mug clink.</p><p>After a few seconds of silence, drinking, Daenerys places her glass on the coffee table and rests back comfortably on the couch. "So, Margaery and I will add just a bit more decorations—"</p><p>"How much more do we need? I think if anyone comes in here, they're going to think this is Santa's Condo or something," Meera says, looking around at the lights strung delicately along the room and kitchen with wreaths, mistletoe, and stockings placed all over. </p><p>"You even put lights in my bathroom, thank you," Arya says, sitting next to Daenerys and making an annoyed face at her.</p><p>Daenerys shrugs in response. "I admit, I thought I'd surprise you with that." She smiles.</p><p>"Ha. Ha. It scared the crap out of me; I jumped so fast and almost fell in the shower." Arya says in a serious tone as she bumps her shoulder against Daenerys.</p><p>The other three laugh until Margaery, sitting on the other side of Daenerys said, "Okay, maybe we're good with decorations," She rubs Daenerys' thigh lovingly as she sees her disappointed face. "I'll bring the drinks and ice."</p><p>"I'm almost done working on the music playlist," Meera says.</p><p>"Please, no traditional songs—I'm going to have to hear all that when I'm home," Arya said, shaking her head.</p><p>"I'm going to miss Winterfell this Christmas," Daenerys says with an almost pout.</p><p>Arya looks at her best friend and says, "I'm going to miss you," She leans her shoulder and head against Daenerys.</p><p>"I'm going to miss you too but maybe not the snow—It gets so cold up there!" She smiles against Arya's hair, near her ear, and gives her a quick kiss. "I'll be sure to send both you and Meera pictures from Highgarden." She gives Arya one last hug and then leans into Margaery. "Enjoying the holidays in sunny weather is going to be different, to say the least."</p><p>"Oh, you'll enjoy it," Margaery said with a big grin. She interlocks her fingers with Daenerys.</p><p>Arya sees them together, and she sighs, happy to finally see Daenerys in a loving relationship.</p><p>"Arya? We have catering doing most of the cooking, but Gendry can still make a couple of dishes, right?" Daenerys asks, then says, "Oh, Drogon, there you are." Her cat jumps on her lap and purrs instantly with her touch.</p><p>Arya smiles, knowing Daenerys loves her cats but has more of a connection with Drogon. "Uh—Yes, Gendry will whip up a few things tomorrow and will be at the party early on Sunday to warm them up"</p><p>"Whip up, huh?" Margaery asks with a sly grin.</p><p>Meera rolled her eyes, looking at her phone, as she sat in the comfy armchair.</p><p>Daenerys just shook her head as Arya sits back against the couch. "Shut it," she says and remembers how everyone there found out about her and Gendry, and at the time, she was just so surprised at being caught. Because finals week was ahead,  she didn't mention too much about their relationship—just that it started back at Thanksgiving. She didn't want anyone to know just yet, but she would have said something after the Holidays—most definitely--probably.</p><p>"I'm so happy for you two, Arya. You are perfect for each other," Daenerys says with a genuine grin. She squeezes Arya's hand. "I know he's your first real boyfriend..."</p><p>Besides talking about everything else in life, Arya never really brought up her love life to Daenerys, other than crushes, but in a way, this was new, talking about him. "I'm happy when we are together," Arya starts. She sees Rhaegal seeking permission to jump on her lap and nods before the tuxedo cat jumps and purrs on her lap. She pets his head and coat. "He was my friend before, but now there's kissing and touching involved--it's all just so new to me."</p><p>"Sounds wonderful—you're lucky, Arya," Meera says as she takes a sip of her drink and allows Viserion to lay on her lap.</p><p>Arya gives her a hopeful smile, hoping Meera will cheer up with her family this Christmas and get over her most recent heartbreak.</p><p>"Well, I hope Gendry knows how lucky he is being with you, Arya," Margaery says with a brilliant smile.</p><p>Arya smiles in return, "Thanks," she said. Margaery nods back as Daenerys squeezes Arya's hand again.</p><p>Arya then grabs the bowl filled with popcorn from the coffee table, eats one, and says, "Okay, so are we going to watch this movie or what?"</p><p> </p><p>The next evening in Gendry's kitchen was a sublime experience for Arya. She had never smelled so many different foods at once; it was wonderfully intoxicating but disappointing as she couldn't eat any of it until the next day.</p><p>"Just a sample?" Arya asks as she places more yellow frosting on a sugar cookie, making a star.</p><p>"Nope."</p><p>"Come on! I have to make sure they taste good." She gives Gendry a wicked smile.</p><p>"Your confidence in me is so reassuring," he scoffed. </p><p>"Oh, please, you know I think you're cooking is...delicious," She gives him a satisfied smile. "I just need a taste...." She walks a couple of steps to stand in front of him. She leans forward, and light as a feather, kisses him on the lips. Against his lips, she whispers, "Please."</p><p>Gendry, at a loss of words, especially when it comes to Arya Stark, gives in as he grins and says, "I'll get the forks."</p><p>Minutes later, Arya put her fork down and said, "Mmm...that stuffed Portobello mushroom is excellent—but that garlic bread with pizza sauce is—" She takes a sip of water and eats another fried mash potato ball. "But these are just too much, they're just so good..." She takes her fork and finishes her portion of the four-cheese ravioli. "This ravioli though—I might be in love," She gives a half-smile to Gendry.</p><p>He chuckles. "So, all is good, is it?" He puts his fork down after finishing his half of the stuffed Portobello mushroom.</p><p>Arya nods and gives him two thumbs up. "Definitely."</p><p>"And how are the next batch of cookies coming along?"</p><p>Arya's eyes enlarge as she remembers. "Oh, fuck," she muttered. She quickly walks over to the oven, puts on her oven mitts, takes out the baking sheet pan, and luckily sees the cookies just right-not burnt. "Phew." She places the pan on top of the stove.</p><p>Gendry walked over to the stove and said, "Looks like they were saved just in time."</p><p>"Yup." Arya continues to place red and white-colored frosting on another cookie.</p><p>"Is that a candy cane?</p><p>Arya scoffed, continuing her work. "It's a starlight mint."</p><p>Gendry smiles as he says, "Right."</p><p>"You should know—you have these at your restaurant," she said with a brow raised.</p><p>"You're right...milady," he said with a smirk.</p><p>Arya takes a deep breath in but doesn't engage. She starts to draw out a present on another sugar cookie and suddenly feels a coolness on her cheek, making her put down the frosting as she touches her cheek and sees purple frosting. "Gendry, I—" She suddenly feels his hot breath on her cheek and his tongue swiping at the frosting.</p><p>She looks up at him and sees his mischievous smile as she takes a dab of green frosting with her finger and places it below his lips. She moves forward and sticks out her tongue, taking in the sweetness of the frosting, then kisses his lips. She wraps her arms around his shoulders as he lifts her on the counter, moving aside cartons of frosting, as they continue to kiss each other.</p><p>With his finger, he places frosting on her collar bone and moves his lips down to her chin, down her throat, and licks where he put the frosting, making Arya moan with pleasure. She's glad she wore a low cut blouse as Gendry placed a little bit of red frosting just in between her breasts. "Mmm—Gendry, feels so good," she whispered."</p><p>"Yeah?" He continued to lick and kiss the spot in between her breasts, his thumb slightly touching the edge of her breast, making her shiver with delight.</p><p>"You fucking know it does," she said as his lips touched hers, kissing her hard.</p><p>Gendry looks back at the oven clock. "We have a few moments before the next batch of cookies is done," he said. He lifts her again from the counter, and before they move towards the couch in the next room, Arya grabs a carton of frosting and places just a dab on his nose, her other hand on his shoulder.</p><p>She shrugs as she licks the frosting off his nose. "We have something to keep us busy until then."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! Comments are always appreciated :)</p><p>I'm on Tumblr: https://wishingupontheskyandstars.tumblr.com</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Ugly Sweaters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope everyone had a good Holiday :) This chapter is based on the Tumblr writing prompt: Holiday Party.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Holiday party was in full swing with modern and classic holiday songs playing in the background. Guests, dressed in themed sweaters, continued to catch Arya’s eye. Some were the ugliest sweaters she had ever seen. She scrunched her nose at someone wearing a bright red sweater with wavy lined gold tinsel and real lights scattered around, sparkling white, green, and blue.</p><p>A variety of Christmas lights shined brightly throughout, along with the decorative tree, hanging stockings, beautiful wreaths, and charming gingerbread houses delicately placed on the fireplace mantel. It was a wonder to Arya, with all the decorations, how over thirty guests were able to fit in both the Condo's living room and kitchen.</p><p>"Arya, Daenerys told me your last semester is coming up. How are you holding up?" Missandei, Daenerys' co-worker at the law firm, asked.</p><p>Arya looked away from the decorations once she heard her name. She felt Gendry's hand placed at her lower back, making her feel warm and want to snuggle more into his arms. She looked at Missandei, beautifully dressed in a shimmery silver-colored sweater dress with a large green ribbon in the center. She held hands with her boyfriend, known as Grey Worm. He was a military officer stationed overseas in Essos and was able to get a few weeks off for the Holidays.</p><p>Seeing their hands intertwined effortlessly made Arya smile as she said, "Well, to tell you the truth, I'm ready for school to be over but terrified the day after graduation." She then took a sip of champagne as she felt Gendry's hand over her lower back rub her affectionately as if to put her at ease. It worked.</p><p>Daenerys, who was standing next to Missandei's other side, said, "You're going to be fine."</p><p>Arya appreciated the sentiment as she looked at her best friend's sweater dress: Three kittens in the present box, all pawing at real ornaments from part of the tree. She smirked. "Of course, your dress would have cats on it."</p><p>Daenerys smiled. "You know it."</p><p>"Where's the trio? I haven't seen them for hours," Arya said.</p><p>Daenerys gave a half-smile. "I knew they would jump on the counters and eat food they shouldn't, so they're in my room, most likely very upset."</p><p>Arya chuckled. "Just wait until later..." Referring to a similar incident from months ago when the cats shredded pillows in retaliation.</p><p>Daenerys rolled her eyes. "Ha," she said dispassionately.</p><p>Just then, a waiter came with a platter of Gendry's fried mash potato balls.</p><p>"These are divine," Missandei said, grabbing one.</p><p>Grey worm, dressed in a classic patterned sweater with cookies and milk and Santa, munched on his third one and nodded. "Great job, man. I swear if there's still any left, I'm going to finish the Portobello Mushrooms. Those are excellently seasoned."</p><p>Gendry, who looked a little embarrassed at receiving such praise, smiled slowly. "Thanks—the seasoning is from Essos. A lot of the spices and herbs from there I use at my restaurant."</p><p>Daenerys finished her fried mash potato ball and said, "Thank you again, Gendry, for your lovely food." She smiled at him.</p><p>He nods in response and said, "Of course and if you will excuse us..." He pulls his hoodie over his head, showing the antlers, completing his ugly reindeer sweater. He looked at Arya, "Did you want to dance?" He shrugged.</p><p>"Sure," She puts her glass on the counter and takes his hand with hers, trying not to laugh at the antlers as they walk toward the Christmas tree where others were dancing. She turned around and saw the antlers again, this time unable to keep it in, and laughed out loud. "Oh, my Gods—you look cute but ridiculous!" The central part of his sweater was the reindeer's chest as if Gendry was a reindeer himself.</p><p>Gendry smiled. "And your sweater looks more normal than ugly," he remarked.  </p><p>Arya looked down at her dark gray sweater with a snow wolf in the middle with a red Santa hat as snowflakes rained all over. She then shrugged. "I don't care.” She then wrapped her arms around his neck, slightly pulling on an antler as Gendry smirked at her, making her laugh as they jumped to the upbeat music together. Watching the antlers bounce, she said, “I'm here, dancing and spending time with you—that's what matters to me." She kissed him on the lips, feeling him respond as they stopped dancing and made the kiss last the rest of the song, leaning against a stocking on the wall.</p><p> </p><p>    Daenerys looked around the festive and lively room and saw guests talking, eating, laughing, and dancing. She spotted Meera in the kitchen talking with a young man unfamiliar to her, but as she saw Meera's small smile forming, she knew she was having a good time. She looked around and spotted them, grinning as she said, "You know, I've never seen Arya dance with anybody that wasn't a Stark." Daenerys held on to Margaery, dancing slowly together, two couples away from Arya and Gendry.</p><p>Margaery, who wore a light green sweater with a pattern of roses and mistletoe all over, lifted her head from her girlfriend's shoulder and saw the couple kissing and slow dancing to the newly changed song. She gave them a sly grin as she said, "I like them together."</p><p>Daenerys nodded in agreement. "Me too. I almost want to go to Winterfell and see everyone's reaction when they reveal they're in a relationship."</p><p>Margaery raised her brows. "So, she is going to tell them? I don't know—What I get from Arya is that she wants to keep their relationship a secret as long as possible. I mean, we may have not even known if we hadn't caught them..." She half-smiles, holding Daenerys closer to her.</p><p>"Knowing the Starks, I don't think she will be able to keep the secret this holiday, but..." She shrugged. "She can be very sneaky, so she might be able to pull it off." She looked at her girlfriend's headband, which had a small mistletoe sewed into it. She touches the mistletoe and says, "You were so creative with this."</p><p>Margaery gave her a sly smile. "Anything to keep doing this," She kisses Daenerys on the lips, her hands feeling the wool material as they landed on her ass, squeezing it.</p><p>Daenerys, felt so happy and in love, her hand in Margaery's silky hair as she pulled her closer to her, feeling their lips touch and move together.</p><p> </p><p>As it neared two in the morning, the Condo quieted down. Christmas music continued to play but on a lower volume. About half of the guests remained. Arya opened her bedroom with Gendry's hand in hers and saw a couple of people in her bed, clothed, sleeping. There was even someone on the floor, snoring. She closed the door.</p><p>"Well, I didn't anticipate this." She said, leaning against the wall in the hall.</p><p>"What are you going to do?" Gendry asked.</p><p>"I don't want to kick them out—It just doesn't feel right once people had a good time here..."</p><p>"It's your bed—they should have fucking asked," Gendry scoffed.</p><p>"I kinda like you're angrier than me about this."</p><p>"If it were my bed—they would be out." He said matter-of-factly.</p><p>She chuckled. "Well, there is another solution to this." She raised her brow, giving Gendry a small grin as she leaned forward, kissing him, tasting chocolate. She moaned as she felt Gendry's hand on her cheek, pulling her closer, hoping he got what she meant.</p><p>"As you wish, Milady," he whispered against her lips before licking the bottom of her lip and kissing her harder.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! Comments are always appreciated :)</p><p>I'm on Tumblr: https://wishingupontheskyandstars.tumblr.com</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Near The Fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is based on the Tumblr writing prompt: Cuddling By The Fire. Hope you like ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This wasn't the first time Arya had spent the night in Gendry's apartment. Two nights the previous week, she found herself lying on the couch amongst her papers, notebooks, pens, laptop, and chocolate bar wrappings during finals. One thing Arya would always find the morning after was a blanket laid carefully on her. She would smile against the floral-scented blanket, grateful for Gendry's thoughtfulness. </p><p>It was almost three in the morning when Arya and Gendry arrived at his apartment from the Holiday party. She was wide awake, drinking from a water bottle in the kitchen. She could hear Gendry building a fireplace fire in the next room.</p><p>Minutes later, he entered the kitchen, placing his keys on the counter. He rubbed the back of his neck before turning around. "Umm... You can take the bed, and I can take the couch," he offered.</p><p>Arya put down the bottle and crossed her arms. "Why don't we both sleep in the bed?"</p><p>Gendry sighed. "Arya, I said before—we should take things slow."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>Gendry swallowed hard. "Well—you know..." He gestured with his hands, which looked like he was composing music.</p><p>Arya raised her brow as she walked around Gendry, arms still crossed. "How many women have you been with?"</p><p>Eyes enlarged, Gendry said, "What?!"</p><p>"It's a simple question, or is it not?" Her expression doesn't waver as she continues to look at him. </p><p>Gendry sighed. "Fine. Two."</p><p>"Two?"</p><p>He nods.</p><p>"But your twenty-six..." Arya started to say. Growing up with her older brother Robb she knew that he had a string of women he dated until he met and married Talisa, that is. She scrunched her forehead.</p><p>He shrugged. "I don't know what to say other than I've dated—yes—but there were two women I did have...sex," He gulped. "With," he finishes.</p><p>"Was it serious?"</p><p>"I thought at the time--but I was wrong, and I'm happy it didn't work out with either one."</p><p>"Oh?"</p><p>"What I feel for you, I've never felt for anyone else."</p><p>"What's that, Gendry?"</p><p>"I'm falling in love with you."</p><p>Arya opened her mouth, but no words came out. She was in shock, hearing the word, love, associate with her. She couldn't believe it.</p><p>Without hearing her response, Gendry felt nervous, as if he said too much too soon. He said, "Arya, I—" He was interrupted as she brought his face near hers, kissing him intensely. He held her, never wanting to let go.</p><p>Arya ran her fingers through his dark hair as she kissed him. "I want you," she whispered and stopped kissing him, their breathing hard. She wanted him to want her as she wanted him. She saw in his blue eyes that hesitancy but then something different as he gently touched his forehead with hers and found her lips again, kissing her with an intense passion that almost brought tears to her eyes.</p><p>In a minute, they were in the next room, the living room. The lights were dimmed. Gendry's miniature Christmas tree stood on the coffee table in front of an oversized couch with an attached chaise lounge. The fire in the fireplace was crackling as it brought much-needed warmth as Arya and Gendry began to take each other's ugly sweaters off with haste.</p><p>"Aww, I'm going to miss those antlers," Arya teased as he took off the sweater with a hoodie. Gendry chuckled as he then took off his pants.</p><p>With his boxers on and her bra and panties still on, they locked eyes. </p><p>"Now what?" she whispered against his throat, kissing and licking his skin. She heard him moan in response.</p><p>He gulped, wrapping his arms around Arya's waist. "Whatever you want," he says.</p><p>Arya looked up and stared into his lovely blue eyes. With a mischievous look, she startled him by pushing him down on the chaise lounge.</p><p>"I like that," Gendry says with a half-smile.</p><p>Arya gives him a bold look as she slowly takes off her bra. Her gaze never leaves Gendry's. She lifts down one strap then puts it back on. "I'm not taking off your bloody boxers," she scoffed.</p><p>Gendry quickly nods and takes off his last piece of clothing, revealing everything to Arya. She took a deep breath in, looking at <em>all</em> of him. She licked her bottom lip as she finally takes off her bra, tossing it aside, feeling Gendry's eyes on her breasts. She smiles as she takes off her knickers, revealing all of herself to Gendry.</p><p>She quickly gets on top of Gendry and immediately kisses him, feeling him respond, his hands on her lower back, massaging her skin. She moans against his lips. She then feels one hand on her hip, his other hand going to an area she sometimes visits, most recently during finals week. She takes an intake of shaky breath as she finally feels a finger enter her.</p><p>"You okay?" Gendry asked with concern on his face.</p><p>Arya nodded fast, feeling herself already move her hips against his finger. "More," is all she says, and he adds another finger into her, making her moan near his ear.</p><p>A minute later, as Arya catches her breath and Gendry takes his fingers away from her, he lifts his hand. His eyes look into hers as he licks his fingers as if he was licking a lollipop.</p><p>Arya's mouth parts just a little, amazed at what she's seeing as she immediately kisses him, tasting a little bit of her, and she kisses him more.</p><p>A little while later Arya touches his dick, hearing his instant intake of breath. All she feels is smoothness as he helps her be in position as he enters her, inch by inch. Arya holds onto Gendry's shoulders, feeling herself stretch more and more until he's all the way in, and all she makes is a small surprised sound, instantly feeling different.</p><p>Gendry pushes away her hair from her shoulders as he asks, "Are you okay?"</p><p>"Yes," she says with a small grin. "I'm just surprised you're—" She laughed. "You know."</p><p>Gendry smiled a little, bringing Arya's lips to his, kissing her as he started to move inside her. He felt her moving with him as she moaned against his lips. He wanted this to be special for both of them, especially for Arya, the woman he was in love with.</p><p>They continued to move at a comfortable pace, holding each other as they both came together in front of the crackling fire.</p><p>Later, Arya laid down next to Gendry, her hand over his stomach. He held on to her as if he would never let her go. A throw blanket for the couch was over them. She snuggled into his warm skin, looking at the fire before them.</p><p>"I love you, Arya." She heard Gendry say. She lifted her head and saw he was staring at her with a relieved expression.</p><p>She smiled genuinely and said, "I never thought I would hear someone say that to me." She takes a deep breath in then out and says what's in her heart. "I also thought I would never say this but, I'm falling in love, and Gendry, I'm so glad it's with you." She half-smiles as she feels his lips immediately on hers. She breaks their kiss, feeling his hot breath on hers, and with anticipation, she said, "I want to do that again."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! Comments are always appreciated :)</p><p>I'm on Tumblr: https://wishingupontheskyandstars.tumblr.com</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Frolicking In The Snow ;)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is based on the Tumblr writing prompt: Playing in the snow. Hope you like ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arya sighed as she deleted a voicemail message from her cell and threw the phone in her tote bag, between her feet. She looked out at the snowy terrain, seeing the mountains that were usually green as evergreen trees, and pressed the button to roll down her window, and smelled the air. She closed her eyes, faintly smiling as the snow immediately put her in a better mood. What also put her in a better mood was hearing her name from her boyfriend's mouth.</p><p>She turned and saw Gendry in the driver's seat, looking ahead. "Hmm?" she said casually. Her smile was a little bigger as she saw her lover, dressed warmly in a brown leather jacket.</p><p>"Bad message?" He asked, briefly looking her way before returning to the road.</p><p>"My father, on the one hand, just said he's looking forward to seeing both of us... My mother, on the other hand..." She sighed, crossing her arms. "Said if I wasn't going to arrive last night like I originally said I would, I should have let them know sooner blah blah." She waved her hand like it was nothing.</p><p>"Oh—sorry," he said, biting his lip, but Arya could have sworn she saw a hint of a smirk on his face. </p><p>Arya half-smiled, remembering why they didn't travel the previous day. They had spent much of the morning in Gendry's bed and sleeping almost the rest of the day. "We both don't have anything to be sorry about," Arya said, looking ahead at the road with a grin on her face.</p><p>"I know—I just—You know when we tell them about us—"</p><p>"Let's not."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Tell them."</p><p>Gendry scoffed. He drove to the side of the road near a forest of trees seasoned with snow. It looked beautiful to Arya as she looked at a little area nearby that was usually a green meadow filled with flowers, but now it was just more snow.</p><p>Gendry put the car in park and pressed the stop button to turn the engine off. He turned to Arya and said, "I don't accidentally want to kiss your cheek or your lips or put my arms around you, and that's how they find out. We should tell them—the sooner, the better."</p><p>Arya groaned. "Ooh...I know you're right, but—" She put a hand over her eyes, thinking. "How about Christmas Day? My parents will both be in a calmer state once the Christmas Eve gathering is over."</p><p>"You promise?" Gendry asked with an almost hopeful expression.</p><p>Arya rolled her eyes. "Yes," she said in a mockery tone.</p><p>"Yeah—they're going to find out beforehand," Gendry said, looking ahead.</p><p>Arya shrugged, leaning towards Gendry. "Well, it most likely will be because I can't keep my lips off from yours." She kissed him with a longing that sometimes surprised herself. She loved this man, with her heart and body, and never wanted to let go.</p><p>"Or I can't keep my hands off of you," Gendry replied with a whisper. He put his arms around her waist, his fingers lifting her sweater and shirt underneath, and found her warm skin. He gently rubbed her skin in small circles making Arya have to catch her breath.</p><p>She felt his warm breath on hers and moaned once he captured her lips once more, his tongue soon finding hers. She wanted him again.</p><p>"I want you," she said with need.</p><p>Gendry smiled against her lips. "Again?! But we just—"</p><p>"Are you saying no?"</p><p>"Fuck no—but where?"</p><p>Arya looked around and saw the wintry trees next to them, giving them the privacy they needed.</p><p>"Let's go!" Arya said, opening her door.</p><p>"What—Arya?" He said with an incredulous face. He sighed, opening his door, and instantly feeling the cold air. "Fuck," he whispered as he locked the car and walked around, following Arya through a maze of trees. He instantly stuffed his hands in his jeans pocket, looking away for a second before he realized Arya wasn't in front of him anymore. "Arya!" He yelled, looking around, but all he saw was snow.</p><p>"Ar—" Pulled by the shoulder, he was against a tree in seconds. "What the—" He started to say when he felt the love of his life's warm lips pressed against his lips. He moaned in anticipation as he saw Arya, with a hint of pink in her cheeks. He held her tightly, feeling her warmth as he kissed her lips, chin, and licked her warm skin along her throat, moving her scarf to kiss her neck.</p><p>"Gendry—please—fuck me," she said, barely getting out the words as she felt his lips on her naked skin. She should have felt cold, but with the heat of his loving kisses, she only felt his warmth.</p><p>"As you wish—" Gendry started to say but was interrupted as he felt Arya unzip his jeans and put her hand inside to feel his cock.</p><p>Arya whispered into his ear, "Shut up, and just fuck me already!" She said with such need.</p><p>Gendry looked at Arya with a fire in his eyes as he quickly lifted her hand from inside his jeans and switched places with her, with Arya's back against the tree. He kept his jeans unzipped as he leaned down, feeling the coldness on his knees, but he didn't care. He quickly undid the button and the zipper, gently pulling her jeans and panties down just enough so—</p><p>Arya immediately sighed with relief as she leaned against the tree, feeling his lips <em>there</em>. She wanted to open her legs more, but with the jeans' restriction and not wanting to be naked, waist down in the snow, she made it work by moving her hips with his tongue, desperately. She started to feel the start of that feeling that lead to one long orgasm as Gendry continued to use his tongue to pleasure her.</p><p>She started to calm down after a minute as she gently ran her hand through his dark hair. She looked down, feeling him stop, and saw his lovely blue eyes stare into hers. He got up, and in an instant, kissed him and said between kisses, "I love you so much, Gendry."</p><p>Gendry put one hand in the back of Arya's neck, the other at her waist. He kissed her forehead with his and said, "I never want to be apart from you—I love you, Arya Stark."</p><p>They kissed for minutes even as Arya felt Gendry push his jeans down and in an instant entered her, making both of them moan. They held on to each other, Gendry gently lifting her as he continued to thrust inside her. Arya reached and felt for his ass and pushed him inside her at a faster pace. They continued to move together, against the wintry, snowy air, and came together, both feeling extraordinary warmth as they held each other.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is based on the Tumblr writing prompt: Visiting Relatives. Thanks for reading! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was near evening when Arya and Gendry were driving on the main road in the town of Winterfell. There were shops with colorful holiday displays in front windows. People walked on the sidewalk with shopping bags in hand, passing by the shops, going in, and coming out of them. Festive lights were decorated around trees all along the road, leading to the large Christmas tree in the main square, near the town's largest theater.</p><p>"Hey, let's take a quick picture in front of the tree," Arya said with genuine excitement. She had already taken many pictures on their road trip.</p><p>"I don't know—It's pretty chilly, and it looks like it's going to snow," Gendry said as he parked the car in an empty spot in front of the theater.</p><p>Arya scoffed. "Oh come on—it was also like this, earlier today when we fuc—"</p><p>"Okay, okay." He gave in as he followed Arya to the large decorated tree.</p><p>Arya wore a gray scarf along with her teal sweater and jeans. She took one end of the scarf, and once Gendry was at her side, she wrapped that end around him. She stretched her hand, holding her phone, and as she continued to press the button to take pictures, she leaned in and kissed Gendry's cheek. He turned, and with no space between them, he kissed her hard. Arya stopped taking pictures and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him in front of the bright Christmas tree as the snow started to trickle down on them and all of Winterfell.</p><p> </p><p>Half a block away, Jon and his girlfriend, Ygritte, came out of a sweets shop, holding hands. She was in a spirited mood, noticing the drizzle of snow in the air. She stuck out her tongue, catching a snowflake instantly.</p><p>"You know, you look cute doing that," he said, squeezing her hand gently. </p><p>With her eyes still closed, feeling the beauty of snow on her face, she said, "You know nothing, Jon Snow." She grinned, opening one eye and saw her man chuckle at her nickname for him.</p><p>He brought her close and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips. She kissed him back, feeling the snow rain on them.</p><p>As they continued to walk down the road, past a few shops, Ygritte looked over at the Christmas tree and then stopped.</p><p>"What is it?" Jon asked with brows raised.</p><p>Startled but with a grin on her face, she nodded her head toward the tree. "There's Arya."</p><p>"Where?" Jon looked around anywhere but at the tree.</p><p>She scoffed. "Near the tree."</p><p>Jon looked over, and his eyes enlarged as he indeed saw his younger cousin kiss some guy in a leather jacket. "I can't see who's with her." Jon started to walk their way when Ygritte pulled him back.</p><p>"Oh no, you don't."</p><p>Jon was surprised. "What?—Why?"</p><p>She rolled her eyes. "We're going to see her at the house in a little bit. Let her have some quality time with her man—whomever he is."</p><p>"I didn't know she had a boyfriend or that she's dating!"</p><p>Ygritte gave him an obvious look. "She's twenty-one. What do you expect?"</p><p>"I don't know, I—" </p><p>"Come on, Jon Snow," Ygritte said as she grabbed his hand and walked away from the couple kissing in front of the tree.</p><p> </p><p>"My parents are usually in bed before midnight, so I say we wait until a quarter past."</p><p>"Wait—what?" Gendry said with an incredulous expression as he drove and turned on to the road that lead to the Stark Residence. He quickly looked over at Arya and saw her wink at him.</p><p>"It will be fine—trust me," she said.</p><p>"I don't know, Arya. If they catch me leaving your room in the morn—."</p><p>"They won't—My room is literally on the other side of the house. You're just a few doors over, much closer than they are."</p><p>Gendry sighed, hoping she was right. Before he said anything else, the house came into view, full of different colored Christmas lights. It was overwhelming yet beautiful, he thought.  </p><p>"There's my dad," Arya said with a smile. Ned Stark, in his bulky coat, was putting more lights on the Weirwood tree as Gendry parked nearby. Arya opened the door and sprinted into her father's arms, knocking down the lights.</p><p>"Arya!" Ned was surprised as he held his youngest daughter in his arms. He smiled, hugging her tightly. "I missed you, my little wolf," he whispered.</p><p>It had only been a few weeks since she last saw him, but for some reason, it felt longer to her. "I missed you too," she whispered back.</p><p>"Ah—Gendry, how are you, son?" Ned said with a genuine grin as Arya pulled back.</p><p>"Doing well, thank you," he said, shaking Ned's hand.</p><p>"And the restaurant?"</p><p>Gendry rubbed the back of his neck. "It's great—You and Mrs. Stark need to visit sometime."</p><p>"There is some delicious food there, dad," Arya added in, with a smile towards Gendry and a wink, which made Gendry cough.</p><p>Ned rubbed his chin in thought. "Maybe once business at the ski resort has settled down—Perhaps in the spring." He shrugged.</p><p>Gendry nodded. "Sounds fine," he said as he looked down at the lights in the snow. "Let me help you with those."</p><p>"Thanks, Gendry," Ned said. He looked at his daughter and said, "You should take your luggage inside. Dinner will be—"</p><p>"At seven," she finished. She hugged her dad again before leaving him and Gendry.</p><p> </p><p>The Stark's dining room was richly decorated with Christmas wreaths hanging on the walls, with lights sparkling above their wooden chandelier. A fresh mistletoe was hanging from the doorway, like almost every other room in the home.</p><p>At the dinner table, there was a couple of different conversations occurring. Arya and Gendry sat at one end of the table, near her father. Across from them was Sansa and her boyfriend, Theon Greyjoy.</p><p>Sansa pulled back her long auburn hair as she grabbed a lemon cake from a platter.</p><p>"Still your favorite food?" Arya teased with a grin.</p><p>Sansa nodded as she finished her cake. Theon smiled towards her as he said, "San—you have..." He pointed near the corner of his mouth.</p><p>"Oh!" Sansa wiped the corner of her mouth with a napkin, then leaned toward Theon and kissed him on the lips as she whispered, "Thanks, love.</p><p>Arya looked at her sister and Theon with an almost sad expression, wishing she could be affectionate with Gendry in front of them all. She took a sip of water as her other hand slid down and reached for his underneath the table.</p><p>Gendry gulped, not looking in her direction as he finished his salad. He felt hot even though he removed his leather jacket earlier. He still felt her hand on top of his. He squeezed her hand in response, circling his thumb over her skin.</p><p>Arya looked at her sister with a smile forming, feeling Gendry's warmth.</p><p>Next to Gendry was Jon. He whispered to Ygritte, "I should at least ask her."</p><p>She shook her head as she used her knife and fork to cut into her steak. "Nope," she said.</p><p> At the other end of the table was Catelyn Stark. Her youngest son, Rickon, was seated near her and next to Theon.</p><p>"I'll miss Bran this Christmas," he said with a sad face, using his fork to push his vegetables aside.</p><p>"I will too, but he told me he sent everybody's presents, including yours yesterday in the mail, so it should be here before Christmas Eve."</p><p>"Really?!" The young boy’s face was ecstatic.</p><p>“Yes and please eat your greens, Rickon.”    </p><p>He gave her an anguished expression as he started to eat his vegetables. </p><p>Catelyn Stark drank from her wine goblet before her eyes diverted to her youngest daughter. Oblivious to the conversations occurring, she said, "Arya, I'm glad you made it up here at all—I didn't think you got any of my messages." She gave her daughter a sharp look.</p><p>The table quieted down as Arya said, "I got all six of them." She smiled at her mother as she ate a piece of boiled potato. She felt Gendry's shoe next to hers as if reminding her to cool down.</p><p>Catelyn smiled in return. "Good—I thought perhaps you lost your phone like you lost track of your days."</p><p>"Cat," Ned said with a tone of urgency.</p><p>Arya put her fork down and looked at her mother without emotion, "I'm sorry I wasn't here yesterday. Let me know how I can make it up to you," she said convincingly.</p><p>"I'm glad you said that. We're all busy with the resort and getting ready for the family gathering on Christmas Eve. If you were here yest—" She shook her head. "Anyway, I have a list of Christmas presents for you to purchase for everyone, from your father and me. You'll go to the mall tomorrow."</p><p>Arya dropped her fork and heard it clatter against the metal plate. "What?! You know I hate—" She looked across the table at Sansa, who was looking at her with raised eyebrows. "Why can't Sansa go—she loves to shop!"</p><p>Sansa raised her brows and said, "Mom, I can go with—"</p><p>"I need Sansa at the resort tomorrow, Arya," her mother said calmly. "You did just say to let you know how you can make your mistake up to me, well, here it is."</p><p>Arya sighed and felt Gendry's hand over hers, underneath the table. She was going to reply when she heard a snort from Jon. She rolled her eyes and said, "Shut up, Jon!" She looked just in time to see Ygritte, one of her favorite people, shove his arm with hers. There were more chuckles from the table as Arya met her mother's eye, stabbing her fork in another potato, and said with a forced half-smile, "I can't wait for tomorrow."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Shopping List</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have just a few more chapters left!<br/>This chapter is sort of based on the Tumblr writing prompt: Getting lost at the mall. Thanks for reading! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was not yet morning, but Arya could still see snow falling. She stared through her window, feet away. The moonlight was the only light that lingered in her room. She turned around in bed, making sure the blanket covered her naked breasts as her eyes fell on Gendry. He laid on his back with his eyes closed; the blanket was just above his hips.</p><p>Arya licked her bottom lip as she gently traced his taut skin with her blunt fingertips. She traced her fingers to his neck, then his left shoulder.</p><p>"That felt good," Gendry said in a groggy but deep voice. He opened his eyes and met her stare. "Is it morning yet?"</p><p>Arya shook her head, then leaned towards him and kissed him. "I don't want you to go," she mumbled against his lips, feeling his breath on hers. She lifted her left leg and wrapped it around his, making her sit on his thigh.</p><p>"Arya, I should go," Gendry whispered.</p><p>She shook her head as she gently moved against his thigh, instantly feeling the start of—"Oh..." she moaned as Gendry kissed her, as he brought them both in a sitting position. Arya's hand landed on his cock. She pushed it to be inside her as he gulped.</p><p>Arya positioned herself, moved forward, and licked his bottom lip, seeking entrance. Once her tongue touched his, their hips moved together in a fast rhythm, both seeking release.</p><p>Gendry kept moving with Arya as he stopped kissing her and lifted a lock of hair from her face, to behind her ear. She grinned as she held on to him while moving with him. "A few more minutes it is," he said before kissing her again.</p><p> </p><p>Sansa drank a tall glass of water in the kitchen downstairs, feeling like she went on one of her runs and not just having three rounds of the most intense orgasms. She put the glass down, wiping any water from her lips, feeling refreshed. She straightened Theon's oversized shirt and made sure it went over her butt.</p><p>She opened the fridge and spotted the whipped cream she was looking for. She half-grinned, knowing precisely what she was going to do with it. She stepped back, closing the door until something caught her eye. On the top shelf was a plate of leftover lemon cakes. She smirked, grabbing the plate, and closed the door with her right hip.</p><p>With whip cream and lemon cakes in her hands, she started to walk upstairs. If she had not been careful to be quiet, she would not have heard the noise of a door close. Feeling curious, she walked up the stairs faster, and before she reached the landing, she heard the sound of a door closing again as if trying not to make any noise at all. She looked down the hall, one side then the other, and saw no one. She shook her head as she walked to her room, where her boyfriend awaited her.</p><p> </p><p>Hours later, in the dining room, Arya sat across from Jon, both eating breakfast. Jon looked at his younger cousin before drinking a sip of his coffee.</p><p>Arya could feel Jon's stare. She ate a link of sausage before her eyes met his. "What is it?" she asked.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I know you're looking at me, and I want to know why." She raised a brow at him.</p><p>Jon sighed and pushed his plate away as he crossed his arms. "Why didn't you tell us you were dating?"</p><p>Arya's eyes enlarged. "Excuse me?"</p><p>"Ygritte and I saw you in front of that Christmas tree in town."</p><p>Arya looked down at her plate of food. "You spying on me?"</p><p>Jon rolled his eyes. "We stepped out of a shop and saw you two kissing."</p><p>"So, I'm not allowed to kiss anyone, am I?"</p><p>"Of course you are—I would like to meet the boy that's finally captured your heart. Does he live locally?"</p><p>Arya was relieved and thankful to the gods that he didn't see Gendry that night. "Not really," she said finally.</p><p>"Well, I would like to—"</p><p>"Morning!" Gendry said as he walked into the room, oblivious to what the Stark cousins were talking about.</p><p>Jon smiled. "Hey—sleep well?"</p><p>"Umm...yes—very good."</p><p>Arya bit her lip from grinning as Gendry sat next to Jon and filled his plate with fruit, potatoes, bacon, and eggs.</p><p>"It can get cold up here, sometimes unbearable. Hopefully, you had the heater on in your room," Jon said.</p><p>Gendry didn't dare look at Arya as he smiled uncomfortably. "Uhh—Yes, heater—on—Mmm." He nodded and poured orange juice in his glass before drinking half of it.</p><p>"I don't go to sleep until I know that heater is on," Arya said matter-of-factly, giving Gendry a wink as Jon looked away from them to take another sip of his coffee.</p><p>Jon put down his cup and looked over at Gendry and was going to ask him another question when he was blind-sighted by the brown leather jacket he was wearing—like the one he saw the previous evening on the guy that was kissing Arya. His eyes enlarged in realization as he looked at Arya then Gendry, who were both eating, but she caught Arya looking at Gendry. "You!" Was all he said.</p><p>Arya wrinkled her nose. "What?"</p><p>Jon then turned to Gendry. "And you!" He pointed at him. "It was you I saw with Arya last night—"</p><p>"Jon!" Arya exclaimed. She looked worried as she dropped her fork and knife. The sound of cutlery clattering on the plate was the only noise heard.</p><p>Gendry swallowed the strawberry he was eating, and he just felt cold, looking at Jon's protective facial expression. He sighed and said, "Yes, we're together."</p><p>"Gendry!" Arya crossed her arms in annoyance.</p><p>At that second, Catelyn walked into the room, carrying a piece of paper. She nodded towards Gendry and Jon before placing the paper on the table.</p><p>Jon whispered to Gendry in an almost angry tone, "I want to talk to you after breakfast, alone."</p><p>Gendry only nodded in response then looked at his plate.</p><p>Arya, not wanting her mother to ask what just happened, said, "Morning, mother," looking at the paper suspiciously but knowing what it was.</p><p>"Good morning, Arya. Here is a list of things to buy today. I recommend going as soon as you finished with breakfast. No doubt the mall will be filled with people by noon."</p><p>Arya nodded, looking at the list, front and back. Catelyn then placed a credit card on the table. "Bring back the receipts," she said in a no-nonsense tone.</p><p>Arya nodded. "Of course."</p><p>Catelyn turned to Gendry. "Thank you again, Gendry, for driving with Arya up here."</p><p>"No problem, Mrs. Stark. It was a pleasure." He smiled then almost grimaced at what he just said. "Arya and I caught up on a lot of things driving up here."</p><p>"We did," Arya said with an almost smile. Gendry coughed and drank more of his juice.</p><p>Jon looked away, eating more food from his plate.</p><p>Oblivious to their interaction, Catelyn smiled. "Good, well I—"</p><p>"I'm going to need help with the bags and running around," Arya started. She shrugged and asked Gendry, "Do you mind coming with me?" She bit her lip as if in anticipation. "Sorry for asking, but—"</p><p>"Yeah—okay." Gendry nodded.</p><p>Catelyn smiled, grateful for his help. "Wonderful, you can take Ned's truck. It's big enough to fit everything from the list."</p><p>"Super," Arya said, grinning at Gendry. Jon looked at Arya, looking at Gendry. He furrowed his brows, then shook his head as he finished his cup of coffee.</p><p> </p><p>"Gah! How are we supposed to find everything with so many stores—We're lost! I hate shopping!" Arya said with frustration looking at all the stores around them.</p><p>Gendry sighed. "Me too." He looked at all the people walking around to the different stores and food court. He shivered as he tried to keep warm with his brown leather jacket. "And it's freezing in here!" He scowled.</p><p>Arya chuckled. "You're always cold up here." She leaned into him and looked up at his beautiful face. "I'm here to keep you warm." She kissed his lips softly.</p><p>Gendry leaned into the kiss, feeling warm already.</p><p>"Did that work?"</p><p>"Mmm."</p><p>Arya sighed, dreading what she knew she had to ask. "Okay, what did he say to you? He couldn't even look at me—the jerk."</p><p>He sighed. "He wanted to know when our relationship started and if it was serious and not a fling."</p><p>"So, what if we were? We're grown-ass adults." Arya rolled her eyes. "What did you say?"</p><p>"I told the truth, we're in love, and we plan to tell your parents and family Christmas day."</p><p>Arya grinned. "Did he say anything else?"</p><p>He shrugged. "He was surprised, but you know Jon, he can't stay mad for too long. He only said if I did anything to cause you to hurt, he would umm kill me."</p><p>"Ah, so the usual then."</p><p>"Yup."</p><p>Arya chuckled. "Well, there's someone else that knows." She leaned against Gendry and read the list her mother gave her. "Let's see...for Sansa...Scented candles..." Arya gives a wide smile. "Hmm, instead of vanilla, lavender, and rose...we'll get bubblegum, licorice, and pumpkin—she hates licorice."</p><p>"You're wicked."</p><p>"Ha—and for Jon and Ygritte, she will get her ugg slippers, but for Jon, all they had were croc sandals."</p><p>Gendry shook his head as he started to walk with Arya still leaning on him. "Come on, you Grinch," he said playfully.</p><p>"Bran—warm sweaters—or in the deal section, we'll find summer clothes like caps, shorts, and tank tops." She laughed. "Okay, this shopping might be better than I thought."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Gift Wrapping Chat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm near the end of writing this fic and I'll mention this again but I'm just so appreciative of everyone who has commented, left kudos, bookmarked, subscribed etc. It really means so much so thank you 💕</p><p>This chapter is based on the Tumblr writing prompt: Wrapping Presents 🎁. Thanks for reading! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Did Mom really have these kissing mugs on the list for Robb and Talisa?" Sansa asked. She started to wrap them expertly as she sat across from Arya in the gift wrap room, filled with Christmas wrapping paper and lights strung all over the walls.</p><p>Arya just shrugged. "Just wait and find out what she got you."</p><p>Sansa shook her head at her younger sister then continued to wrap a present.</p><p>Arya sighed. “She should have done this ages ago.”</p><p>"It's been a busy time at the ski resort,” Sansa said in defense.</p><p>"Okay, she should have had somebody else do this ages ago," Arya muttered.</p><p>Sansa chuckled. "Okay, done with this one, what's next?"</p><p>Arya looked at Sansa's perfectly wrapped present and then looked at hers and groaned. Her wrapping had more tape, and the paper was more crinkled than it should be. "I'm awful at this!"</p><p>Sansa smiled. "That present is for Rickon, and I doubt he's going to care what it looks when he rips it off in less than a second."</p><p>"You're right."</p><p>"Ladies!" Ygritte yelled as she entered the room and closed the door with the back of her foot. "I have brought something to help cheer us up for Christmas Eve tomorrow." She carried a tray of three medium-sized glass goblets and a large bottle of whiskey and placed it on the counter.</p><p>"Ah, Bless," Sansa said as she poured whiskey in her glass.</p><p>Ygritte poured whiskey into Arya's and then her glass. "To getting through tomorrow," she said.</p><p>"Cheers!" All three women said together around the counter.</p><p>Ygritte raised her glass to Arya, "I'm happy for you, Arya—You have a good man!"</p><p>"Wait—you're seeing someone, Arya?" Sansa asked with raised brows.</p><p>Arya took a long drink of whiskey and sighed. She felt the alcohol flow within her body, making her feel warm all of a sudden. <em>Fuck it</em>. "Jon told you?"</p><p>Ygritte shook her head. “Jon didn't recognize him the other night, but I did." She grinned as she took another drink.</p><p>Arya nodded, then looked at Sansa. "I'm going to tell mom and dad on Christmas day, so don't say anything until then." She gave her intimidating stare.</p><p>Sansa looked back with a carefree look. "Okay, okay, who is it?"</p><p>"Gendry."</p><p>"Oh!" Sansa nodded her head. "Seems right."</p><p>Arya looked puzzled. "What do you mean?"</p><p>"You just seem right for each other."</p><p>Ygritte nodded. "And he's good looking."</p><p>Arya laughed then gave them both serious looks. "How did you know Jon and Theon were the...one?" Sometimes she couldn't believe she found the love of her life already. She knew she was lucky that he felt the same way she felt for him—it was surreal.</p><p>"I didn't know," Sansa started to say. She bag to wrap a small present. "Theon and Robb were friends since childhood. I thought he was arrogant, but once I started to work with him at the resort, I saw a different side to him. He was compassionate in the way he helped the guests." She shrugged as she finished wrapping. "I found him sexy and knew then he was different from anyone else I dated.” She smiled at her glass of whiskey, lost in thought. “During our first date, over warm soup, it's like there was a spark." She grinned, taking another sip of whiskey. "And we both knew where this was heading."</p><p>"His place?" Ygritte asked with a wink.</p><p>"Ygritte!" Sansa looked shocked but then gave the nod with a glint of mischief.</p><p>Both Arya and Ygritte laughed. Arya watched the other auburn-haired woman drink more whiskey. She licked her lips and said, "After Jon and I met at University in the North, I didn't know if I liked him. He always seemed broody. He said he got it from his father." She shrugged.</p><p>Arya and Sansa looked at each other and nodded in agreement before looking back at Ygritte.</p><p>“When we were away from others he seemed so carefree and different, smiling more than I thought he could." She smiled and looked past the Stark sisters as if remembering something important. “I thought I could get lost in his smile for the rest of my life."</p><p>"Aww..." Sansa said, staring at Ygritte with a knowing look.</p><p>"Wow," is all that Arya was able to say.</p><p> </p><p>Later that evening, after Arya told Gendry others know about them, he laughed. "I just knew we couldn't keep this secret for too long. We've only been in Winterfell for over a day, and almost half your family knows."</p><p>Arya put her hand on his stomach and her head on his chest. "We have one more day. We'll make it."</p><p>Gendry scoffed. "Sure."</p><p>Arya lightly hit him on the stomach. "We will! At least my mom and dad haven't found out."</p><p>"Yet.”</p><p>Arya sighed and got up to climb on his lap. "I guess the only way to shut you up is—" She started to kiss him and felt him respond by moving his hips to meet hers. His hands gently caressed her skin on her shoulders, then down her back, and stopped at her hips. He entered her quickly, making Arya gasp. She smiled. "Oh, Gendry..."</p><p>She moved faster, keeping in pace with him. His eyes stared into hers, and she felt lost in the love she felt for him.</p><p>"I love you," she said, feeling the start of that sensation.</p><p>He grunted. "Arya," he whispered. He kissed her with a roughness but also gentleness. "I love you, too."</p><p>Arya held on to him while they stared into each other's eyes and came together. Gendry kissed her before she started to moan.  </p><p>Arya fell against his chest and immediately felt his warmth and sweat mixed with hers. She felt his fingers run through her now loose hair, and she soaked in the feeling of what it’s like to love and be loved.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Christmas Eve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is based on the Tumblr writing prompt: Christmas Eve. Thanks for reading! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Christmas Eve at the Stark's was illuminating and merry. Decorations and lights were in the main living room, dining room, and outside on the large patio, with heaters placed everywhere. The ten-foot Christmas tree in the living room was full of lights and ornaments with numerous presents underneath the tree.</p><p>Arya looked at herself in the vanity mirror in her room and liked her hair slightly curled. She wore green-colored ornament earrings and looked at her outfit of a short dark blue dress, and because she was in the North, she wore dark leggings and comfy black long boots. She turned to see her backside before turning around and walking toward her bedroom door.</p><p>As she walked down the hallway, she saw her parents at the top of the landing. She stopped and made sure they couldn't see her. She half-smiled, watching her dad take her mother's hand in his, kiss her on the cheek, and walk down the stairs together, looking ever wonderful in their clothing attire. She knew she was lucky to have parents that genuinely loved each other.</p><p>Arya walked down the stairs by herself, hearing the classical music in the living room area. She clasped her hands in front of her and never thought she would long for someone to take her hand just because...Not until she was with Gendry, and she didn't want to look back.</p><p>She walked inside the kitchen and found the catering team busily working on getting hors d'oeuvres on trays and finishing the entrees for dinner. The smell was beautiful; it made Arya lick her lips. She spotted Gendry at the stove preparing a dish. He wore a dark green dress shirt with dark dress pants. His dark leather jacket was placed over a chair nearby.</p><p>She crept up behind him and whispered, "Show off." Gendry flinched for half a second before turning around. He smiled and leaned down, ready to kiss when the realization hit him and Arya in time as their lips almost touched. They looked at each other and chuckled.</p><p>She put a hand on the counter next to the stove and instantly felt his hand over hers. He gently traced her pinky with his thumb. "Whatever you're making smells so good," she said.</p><p>He waved his hand over the food. "Scalloped potato with bacon bits and peas. I also cooked beef tenderloin."</p><p>Arya looked longingly at the potatoes. "Just. One. Taste."</p><p>"It's too hot right now. Later, I promise." </p><p>She pretended to be annoyed and rolled her eyes for the full effect. "Okay," she said in a mocking tone.</p><p>Gendry grinned. "You mocking me?" He played with her.</p><p>"Mmm...What are you going to do about it?"</p><p>Gendry leaned down and whispered in a low sexy voice that made Arya shiver with delight. "I'll show you later tonight."</p><p>Arya just smiled in response, feeling him gently squeeze her hand. She couldn't wait.</p><p> </p><p>The Christmas Eve Feast was in the dining room on a particular long dark pine table that had not been brought in since Thanksgiving. With Christmas music still in the background, there was an assortment of dishes all along the table, including Gendry's mouth-watering dishes.</p><p>Many conversations were held around the table, including one Ned was having nearby with Arya's Aunt Lyanna and Uncle Rhaegar.</p><p>She sat beside her aunt and turned away from their conversation about renovating their home in Dragonstone when she looked to her right side, where Gendry was seated. She noticed that Gendry kept his cell low, almost underneath the dark red table cloth. She drank from her glass goblet before she—</p><p>Gendry turned towards her just then with a genuine smile. "My cousin Shireen texted me."</p><p>Arya smiled. She had received a text from her, too. "What did she say?" She put her glass down.</p><p>"Just wishing a Happy Christmas. She and her parents are spending the holidays in Braavos, where she’s abroad."</p><p>She nodded back. "Right. She's going to stay there for her last semester." She and Shireen were in the same year and became friends when they had a few classes together in the past.</p><p>"I haven't seen her in a couple of years." He almost looked sad saying that.</p><p>"I'm glad she's keeping you in the loop. You'll probably see her—"</p><p>"I was thinking for a while now, even before Thanksgiving, that I would visit her... Maybe during her spring break—your spring break?"</p><p>"Oh?"</p><p>Gendry shrugged. "Aside from the Starks..." He smiled. "She and my dad's two brothers are my family too." He ran his fingers through his hair as he thought. "It would be nice to get to know them more."</p><p>Arya nodded in agreement. "That's wonderful," she said.</p><p>"You'll come with me to Braavos in the Spring?" He asked with hope in his eyes.</p><p>Without a second thought, she whispered, "Of course." She looked around the table before she reached for his hand and squeezed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Mistletoe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is based on the Tumblr writing prompt: Kissing under the mistletoe. Thanks for reading! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After dinner and dessert, the outside patio was alive, with many family members and friends dancing on the large wooden portable dance floor. Arya leaned against a concrete rock pillar in the gazebo and smiled, watching her older brother Robb dance with his wife, Talisa, carrying their six-month-old baby, Ned.</p><p>"And what is my niece doing out here, alone?" Her Aunt Lyanna said behind her.</p><p>Arya grinned. "Just watching everyone have a good time."</p><p>"Are you having a good time?" Lyanna asked as she put her arm around Arya and hugged her close.</p><p>Arya could smell the fragrance of blue winter roses, her aunt’s favorite flower. "I am. It's probably the best Christmas in a long time," she said truthfully.</p><p>Lyanna nodded. "And would that be because of Gendry Baratheon?" She raised her brow at the young woman whose eyes enlarged as she looked at her.</p><p>"Umm..."</p><p>"He has always been a nice young man, and he's very handsome."</p><p>Arya sighed, giving in. "How did you know?"</p><p>Lyanna looked knowingly at her niece. "I saw the way you two were at dinner—a couple in love."</p><p>Arya scoffed. "We're that obvious?"</p><p>"To me—yes, but not to your father or maybe your mother."</p><p>"We plan to tell them tomorrow, just after this party," she said, looking hopeful.</p><p>Lyanna nodded. "Good. It's better that everyone you love knows that you are in love yourself."</p><p>Arya agreed and rested her head on her aunt's shoulder but looked up at her grey eyes that was similar to hers. "How did you know that Uncle Rhaegar was the one?"</p><p>"I didn't know at first," Lyanna said calmly. "I met him at an Equestrian event after his divorce. He was so young to have had a wife and two young children, I thought, but many Equestrian events later, we would ride together, by the sea, and that's when we would have our most important and intimate conversations.</p><p>It was because he was a doting father and brother that I felt myself falling for him more and more. Now, I wish we didn’t keep our relationship a secret the first few months."</p><p>"Why did you?"</p><p>Lyanna shrugged. "It was mostly me, I suppose—I just wanted that feeling of only the two of us knowing we were in love before our families knew. But, hiding our feelings and not being able to touch each other in front of others those months was tough, and when we finally told everyone, it felt like a massive weight off our shoulders.”</p><p>Arya nodded and figured she might be like her aunt, more than she thought.</p><p>"Arya, are you happy with him?" Lyanna asked with a smile.</p><p>She nodded. "More than I thought I could."</p><p>Lyanna kissed her niece on her forehead. "I'm glad."</p><p>Just then a gentle and deep voice asked, "May I have this dance?" Both turned to see Lyanna's husband, Rhaegar Targaryen.</p><p>Lyanna smiled at her husband and gave her niece one last kiss on the cheek. "See you later, okay?" She said as she took her husband's hand.</p><p>Arya nodded and waved at both her aunt and uncle. Rhaegar waved back at his niece before putting his arm around his wife's waist as he led her to the dance floor. They held each other closely and moved together slowly. Their foreheads touched before they kissed.</p><p>Arya crossed her arms and smiled at the couple, who seemed to still be in love after many years.</p><p>Feet away from them, she saw Jon and Ygritte kiss underneath a mistletoe that hung on a tree branch from a tree that lead to a path to the gardens. She observed the couple walk to his parents. Jon kissed his mother on the cheek and laughed at something his father said. It always amazed Arya how much of a Stark he looked, but his hairstyle and smile was all Targaryen. Her eyes left the happy family as she browsed at others on the dance floor.</p><p>She saw her younger brother Rickon and his friends make snow angels near the Weirwood tree, where she and Gendry shared their first kiss.</p><p>Arya remembering that evening, rubbed her shoulder where she felt a little chill. She looked behind her at the house, wondering when Gendry would be back from the kitchen. She walked back inside the house, through the French doors that lead to the living room.</p><p>She spotted Sansa in a stunning silver dress with a matching bolero and Theon in a dark suit, taking pictures in front of the tree. She walked over to them.</p><p>"I can take a few pictures of you two if you want," she offered.</p><p>Sansa smiled and tossed the camera to Arya. "Thanks," she said as she put her arms around Theon, and he put his arms around her.</p><p>Arya half-smiled as she took pictures of her sister and Theon looking very much in love. It should have sickened her, but it didn't. She was happy for them.</p><p>She handed the camera to Theon. "Thank you, Arya," he said.</p><p>Arya nodded as Sansa leaned forward and whispered, "Just a little longer, right?" Reminding her what she was to reveal in a matter of hours.</p><p>Arya looked hopeful as she said, "Right."</p><p>She stood back and was going to look for Gendry when she heard his voice behind her. She turned, and her mouth parted as she saw him holding her nephew.</p><p>"Ned!" She yelled as she walked over to them. She gently raised his little chubby arm and smiled when he saw him smiling back at her. She looked up at Gendry. "You look good with a baby," she remarked.</p><p>"I do?"</p><p>"Mmm..." She looked around for her brother and sister-in-law. "Where's Robb and Talisa?"</p><p>Gendry moved his head back, indicating the dance floor outside. "They asked if I would look after him as they danced a few songs together."</p><p>"That was nice of you."</p><p>Gendry just smiled in return. "Do you want to hold him?"</p><p>Arya nodded and instantly felt her nephew in her arms. She rocked him a little, back and forth. "He's so cute," she said with a sigh.</p><p>"He looks just like a Stark."</p><p>"He does."</p><p>Arya and Gendry stared at each other longingly as she continued to hold her nephew close to her.</p><p> </p><p>Catelyn Stark was arranging the annual photoshoot in front of the Christmas tree. She looked around and didn't spot her youngest daughter.</p><p>"Sansa?"</p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p>"Do you know where your sister is?"</p><p>Sansa looked around briefly then shook her head.</p><p>"Can you please find her, quickly?!"</p><p>Sansa nodded and walked out of the room just as Ygritte was walking hand in hand with Jon. She stopped the couple and put a hand on Ygritte's shoulder as she whispered, "We have to find Arya and Gendry before my parents do."</p><p>Ygritte dragged a confused Jon out of the room as she said, "Let's go!"</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, as everyone was heading inside, Arya and Gendry were behind the Weirwood tree, kissing. She was against the tree as Gendry kissed her hard. Arya chuckled as she looked back at the patio and then looked at Gendry. "I know where we can go."</p><p>She took Gendry's hand and led him towards the snowy gardens. They were underneath an oak tree when Gendry spotted something above them. "Look, mistletoe."</p><p>Arya looked above and saw the mistletoe hanging from a branch. She wrapped her arms around Gendry's neck and pulled him towards her. "We better not disappoint," Arya whispered in his ear. She then licked his bottom lip before she kissed him, feeling his mouth open and her tongue touch his.</p><p>Both of them moaned as Gendry held Arya like he was never letting go.</p><p>"Arya Stark!" a familiar voice rang out, making the couple break apart in surprise. They looked around and saw her mother and father feet away with shocked expressions. Behind them were Sansa, Ygritte, and Jon with worried faces.</p><p>There was perhaps up to a minute of awkward silence, until something in Arya just let go. <em>Fuck it</em>. "Okay," she said. "Mom...Dad. Gendry and I have been seeing each other since Thanksgiving."</p><p>Her parents briefly looked at Gendry before looking back at their daughter. "I'm the one that wanted to keep our relationship a secret because it just felt good to," she said with an easy smile. We were both going to tell you tomorrow, Christmas Day. I'm sorry we couldn't tell you sooner, but we are in love—I love him," she said as she finally took Gendry's hand and squeezed it.</p><p>"Mr. and Mrs. Stark, I apologize we didn't tell you sooner, but I do love your daughter—I love Arya," he said with a half-smile, and wondering when the beating of his heart will ease down.</p><p>Catelyn and Ned looked at each other and sighed. There was a twinkle of a smile from each of them before they turned. "Oh, Arya," Ned began. "Why you thought you had to hide your relationship is beyond me, but Gendry, you know you're always welcome because you are already a part of our family."</p><p>"Yes," Catelyn said as she nodded. "I'm shocked to see your love in front of us but..." she smiled, "I'm glad to hear this is something serious."</p><p>"It is," Arya nodded.</p><p>"Good, well let's take our annual family photos, come on." Catelyn said as she and Ned turned around and walked past Sansa, Ygritte, and Jon.</p><p>"They finally know," Arya said with raised brows.</p><p>"Whoa—My heart was racing there for a while."</p><p>"Mine too," she said as she started to chuckle.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"You were right. They did find out about us before Christmas Day."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Christmas Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I will be posting the last chapter in just a little bit :) Thank you for all that have read this fic!</p><p>Update: Last Chapter to be uploaded tomorrow, Monday!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Christmas Day, and before they left, Arya took Gendry to the family's Ski Resort. They sat on their ski lift, enjoying the view of Winterfell.</p><p>"Aww...I like this picture," Arya said as she showed Gendry her phone.</p><p>"Yeah, we look great," Gendry said with confidence.</p><p>Arya looked at her phone again. The family picture turned out perfect. She and Gendry were near the middle, in front of the Christmas tree. He had his arms around her waist as she held his hands. Both of them were smiling, and she felt so liberated to finally touch her boyfriend's hands in front of her family.</p><p>"So, what did your father say this morning?" Gendry asked.</p><p>Arya sighed and told him how he had knocked at her door early in the morning before they were going to open presents. "I'm glad you left when you did, or it would have been awkward."</p><p>Gendry nodded. "Yup."</p><p>She shook her head and said, "We walked for a while in the freezing forest, but my dad said how hard it is to find me growing up so fast—Having a boyfriend and being in love already."</p><p>"I'm surprised he didn't do anything to me—Like yell at me or want to punch me."</p><p>"My father wouldn’t—But maybe my mom..." She shrugged.</p><p>Gendry chuckled.</p><p>"He said how he's your godfather and already sees you as a son, so to him, that's why it was such a shock to see us together in such a way but... He did say that he was glad it was you and not someone else."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Mmm... You got high praise."</p><p>"That feels good," He sighed and leaned back.</p><p>"He just wanted to make sure I was happy and serious about our relationship."</p><p>"And you said?"</p><p>"I've never been happier."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Yes." She leaned towards him and kissed his lips lightly before she said, "I texted Daenerys last night, and both she and Margaery just knew my parents would find out before we told them."</p><p>"Oh yeah?"</p><p>Arya nodded and said, "Daenerys was right about how my parents acted, though—My dad was the calm one while my mother was almost annoyed."</p><p>"How does she know how they reacted?"</p><p>Arya rolled her eyes. "Sansa sent part of my Christmas gift by text—A video of last night's revelation."</p><p>Gendry's eyes enlarged. "What?!"</p><p>"She sent the video to others as well, including Daenerys...Hmm, I don't feel so bad about my parent's gift to her anymore." She grinned.</p><p>"That was a lively Christmas present opening this morning."</p><p>"It was," Arya said, remembering her mother's shocked expression and her dad's unsurprised look by some of the gifts Arya got for everybody in her parent's name.</p><p>"I particularly like what you gave me," Gendry said.</p><p>"You mean early this morning when I gave you a blo—"</p><p>"The other gift!"</p><p>"Oh," she chuckled. "Your welcome. I can't wait to see you wear the leather apron in your kitchen with nothing else on."</p><p>"You're too much. You know that?"</p><p>"You love me just the same."</p><p>"I do."</p><p>She kissed him and immediately stopped. "The first one who gets back to the resort receives a massage,” she yelled as she expertly jumped off the lift.</p><p>Gendry smiled as he made sure he had everything before jumping himself, skiing behind Arya.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh. My. Gods." Arya moaned into her pillow as she felt her boyfriend's hands expertly massage her naked back. "I can't believe you gave me a weekend spa trip for my Christmas gift. If this is what I'm expecting, I don't know if I will want to leave."</p><p>"One of the massages is a couple massage. Maybe we won't leave."</p><p>"Sounds like a plan," Arya said as she continued to moan as Gendry massaged her lower back, lowering her towel lower. His hands then were massaging her buttocks, and she sighed happily. "You're amazing," she said.</p><p>Gendry just grinned as he massaged the back of her legs, then back up to her ass, rubbing with his knuckles in circles, before stroking her back again.</p><p>Arya moved her face to the side and saw her vanity mirror where she could see Gendry, shirtless, massaging her back lovingly. She stretched, feeling her muscles relax. She closed her eyes and felt his lips on her back, sprinkling kisses all around her back as he massaged her sides. She could feel his touch just at the edge of her breasts as he ran his hands up and down her sides as he continued to kiss her naked and warm skin.</p><p>She sighed as his mouth moved to her lower back, then to one side of her ass, then the other as his mouth opened and his tongue entered her <em>there</em>. Arya took a breath in as she moaned, "Oh..." as she started to move against his tongue. "Mmm... Best massage...Ever," she finally let out as she continued to move with him. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. New Year's Eve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the last chapter and I just want to thank everyone who has read this fic, commented, and gave kudos. It's all so encouraging and motivating as this is my first multi-chapter fan fic that I've finished! :) So, this really helps me to want to finish other fics I have so that's exciting :) </p><p>I hope you enjoy this last chapter and I will come back to write more Gendrya soon!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>People in King's Landing were in a celebratory mood. Many gathered near Blackwater Bay to watch the fireworks show. There was a view of the bay from the restaurant, owned by Gendry and Hot Pie, where there was a gathering celebrating the New Year.</p><p>Daenerys stepped out to the upstairs balcony, holding hands with her girlfriend, Margaery. She looked up at the night sky twinkled with stars.</p><p>"It's a beautiful evening," Daenerys said, holding the railing as she looked toward the bay.</p><p>Daenerys felt her girlfriend's arms circle her waist. Then she felt her chin on her shoulder. She leaned back into Margaery's touch and sighed. "Happy New Year, babe," she whispered, turning to find her lips.</p><p>Margaery kissed her with passion before she said, "Happy New Year, lovely."</p><p>Daenerys smiled and placed her hands on Margaery's, which laid on her stomach. She then looked around her at her friends but quickly noticed two were absent.</p><p>She gave a confused expression. "Where's Arya and Gendry? I thought they were right behind us."</p><p>Margaery half-smiled. "I saw them sneak towards the back," she said.</p><p>Daenerys chuckled and snuggled into Margaery as she said, "Of course they did."</p><p> </p><p>The front door to Gendry's apartment suddenly slammed open as he and Arya entered, absorbed into each other as they continued to kiss and walk into the room. With his foot, Gendry slammed the door shut.</p><p>"We...better hurry--it's almost... midnight," Arya said between kisses as they continued to hold on to each other and walk toward his bedroom.</p><p>"I'm glad we decided to sneak out," Gendry said as he kissed Arya with longing, his hand slipped underneath her top.</p><p>"I'm becoming a bad influence on you, huh?" Arya teased as they made their way into his room. The television was on, with the local broadcast of the fireworks show at Blackwater Bay.</p><p>"I wouldn't have it any other way," Gendry murmured against Arya's lips as he then nibbled her bottom lip before kissing her, his tongue seeking entrance.</p><p>Arya moaned as she continued to kiss him. She caressed his cheek as she broke the kiss and said, "I only wanted to share the start of the New Year, with you—Just you."</p><p>"Just you," Gendry repeated her words as he started to undress her in front of his bed.</p><p>Arya shivered with pleasure as Gendry took her top off. He undid her bra as she tried to lift his shirt. Her hands caressed his naked skin as he moaned and quickly took off his dress shirt.</p><p>The television was heard in the background as crowds cheerfully counted down to the New Year.</p><p>"10!"</p><p>Arya pushed Gendry on the bed. She started to take off her dark jeans when she raised her brow and said, "I'm not going to take off your clothes too," she said with a stare.</p><p>"9!"</p><p>"Oh, yeah—okay," Gendry said as he quickly took off his pants and boxers.</p><p>Arya kicked off her panties as she crawled on the bed and sat on Gendry's lap. He sighed as he said gently, "I love you, Arya."</p><p>"8!"</p><p>She smiled as she kissed him and said, "I love you too, Gendry."</p><p>"7!"</p><p>She caressed his cheek before she leaned forward and kissed him while she felt him enter her, which made her stop and close her eyes—</p><p>"6!"</p><p>She moaned, loving the feel of him inside her.</p><p>"5!"</p><p>They moved together in unison.</p><p>"4!"</p><p>Gendry placed his hands on her hips and moved faster, which Arya welcomed with a moan. She continued to kiss him as she moved with him.</p><p>"3!"</p><p>Arya ran her fingers through his dark hair as she started to feel the peak of orgasm.</p><p>"2!"</p><p>The bed rocked wildly as Arya and Gendry continued to move. He thrust into Arya a few more times as she smiled against his lips, feeling herself come.</p><p>"1!"</p><p>Gendry moaned as his lips never left Arya's as he came with her. They still moved together but at a slower pace.</p><p>"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" The television roared with cheers and screams as the fireworks show started.</p><p>Arya sighed with relief and happiness. "Happy New Year, she whispered," as she hugged Gendry, feeling her breasts push against his taut chest. She started to kiss one side of his neck up to his cheek.</p><p>Gendry traced her back with his fingers. "Happy...New Year," he finally said into Arya's ear.</p><p>She grinned, looking right into her boyfriend's blue eyes. She opened her mouth a fraction but then closed her mouth. She moved forward, and their lips captured each other's. Arya knew in her heart that he was hers, and she was his for the rest of their days. </p><p> </p><p>~The End~</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! Comments are always appreciated :)</p><p>I'm on Tumblr: https://wishingupontheskyandstars.tumblr.com</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>